INTERTWINED
by Darkened petal
Summary: Kakashi's respect for Sakura is the only thing that makes him just a friend. But, the longer he stays with her, the more compelled he is to touch her and make her his own. Rated M for a reason! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!
1. A new impression

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 1: A new impression

Kakashi leaps silently through the forest, not even disturbing the leaves as he passes. That should be easy for a jounin of his standards; however, he is not focusing on his surroundings as he usually does being lost in thought.

_It's been forever since I saw my team, well, my ex-team as I should put it with them with a new sensei or on their own._

This saddened him a little that he isn't as close as he was before and the fact that he felt that he was getting old.

_How long has it been, 4, 5 years? _

After finally catching Sasuke after killing Itachi and saving him from Orochimaru, he finally had his vengeance, but he still never returned and once again his whereabouts are unknown. Of course, this crushed Sakura and ever since then she has been obsessed with work or training. Then, not so long after that Naruto went back to train more with Jiriya.

_Then I became obsessed with taking A-ranked missions. I really just don't want to see the sadness in Sakura's face._

The thought just crushed him and he let out a frustrated sigh. He loved Sakura as a student and teammate at the beginning, but then, when he saw her 4 years ago, his eyes always followed her. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. She was a woman now, a woman that he liked very much. Then, the last mission they had she'd saved his life with her medical ninjutsu, and he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

_But, if I even tried to show my affection, it could ruin our friendship and her trust in me, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened……Then again, if she'd liked me……_

He chuckled to himself as he thought of the possibilities, all those "descriptive novels" books have seriously corrupted his mind, but he never showed it. That was for his mind and his mind only. Then he started to think about the reason of why he was returning back to his village.

_What could Tsunade want so badly that she ordered me to return to the Hidden Leaf village?_

This was the main thing that troubled him as he picked his pace up.

* * *

"Late as usual huh Kakashi," Tsunade said as he entered her office. He gave his classic smile and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see, I was lost in thought on the way here, slowing my pace." She smirked at his excuse, and then said, "I've looked at your work reports recently and it shows that you haven't taken a vacation in 4 years." He smiled again and said, "Guess I got a little carried away." "This is exactly why I'm sending you on vacation." Kakashi's smile faltered. 

_Oh God, I hate vacations, I almost died the last time with nothing to do, and knowing her this vacation will be more than a few days._

He was about to speak when Tsunade cut him off, "I've made my mind and I'm not changing it. But, when you come back I'll have the hardest mission you've had in a long time." This put a sparkle in Kakashi's eye, but he still wasn't happy. However, he knew he couldn't argue with the 5th Hokage, so he waved his hand and left her office to walk toward his apartment.

On his way towards his house, he pulled out one of his favorite books and began to read. Unaware that he was about to bump into someone…..

* * *

Sakura was stomping towards her apartment, fists clinched as she watched the ground. 

_How could Tsunade-sensei do this to me?! I'll go crazy on this stupid vacation with no friends since none of them are in the village or they're "married". So what if I haven't taken a vacation in 4 years! _

Just the way she walked proved that her angry attitude never faded through the years. Everyone else also knew that she is no person to mess with when she's angry, because her strength and ninjutsu has increased dramatically over the years. She could even give Naruto and Sasuke a run for their money when she was angry enough. She huffed angrily and clinched her fists more. Then suddenly, she bumped into someone….

* * *

Kakashi felt his shoulder being bumped violently and he looked up to see a woman with pink hair spin around with fury in her eyes, but her mood quickly changed when she saw it was her former teacher. "Kakashi-sensei!" she squealed and hugged him. He was aghast, to shocked to move. 

_How can her calling me sensei and a friendly hug turn me on so much? He rethinks that and thinks to himself, "Because you're a pervert, that's why."_

He could already feel his member harden at the thought of Sakura hugging him and quickly pulled her away before she could notice.

"Yo," He said as he smiled. "Kakashi-sensei! How could you be in this village and not tell me sooner!?" Every time she said sensei, he groaned on the inside. "That's because I just got here, Sakura." She says, "Oh, sorry, wait… why are you in town? I haven't seen around the village in a long time." "Yeah, Tsunade said I needed a vacation because I've been overdoing it." Sakura's eyes widened and said, "Really? She did the same thing to me!"

_Maybe this vacation won't be that bad, Kakashi thinks._

"You know what? We should go somewhere tonight and catch up on things." Sakura said. "That would be nice." Kakashi said as his heart skipped a beat. "Ok! Meet me at my apartment at 8:30 and we'll go get some ramen. See ya later Kakashi-sensei!" She waved as she walked off. Kakashi watched her hips sway as she walked away.

_Oh God Sakura, why do you torture me so much? And how am I going to make it through the night without doing something rash?_

He sighed, and started walking towards his own apartment, and he put his book up knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

* * *

_Wow! Kakashi hasn't aged a bit._

Sakura thinks as she heads toward her apartment.

_And I get to be with a good friend through this stinking vacation. Maybe it might turn out to be something worthwhile. _

She smiles, no longer mad at Tsunade and starts to skip down the street.


	2. Dancing in the moonlight

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 2: Dancing in the moonlight

Drying his hair and then slipping on some clothes, Kakashi gets ready to go to Sakura's apartment. He sees his favorite cologne 'seduction' and thinks.

_It wouldn't hurt to put a little on._

He puts some on, grabs his wallet, and of course, one of his favorite books, and shuts his door.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you always late for everything!?" Sakura yells as she answered the door. He showed up at 9:45 when the original time was 8:30. "Yeah, about that, I was taking the trash out when this old lady asked me to bring her groceries to her apartment, but she had so many things that it took me awhile." Sakura waves her fists and points at him, "You're such a freakin' liar!" Then they both thought at the same time. 

_Some things never change……

* * *

_

"Sakura, where are we going, I never knew of a Raman shop outside the village." Kakashi said. Sakura smirked and said, "Well, if you were here more often, you would know that there's a new place that has opened for business." "What's it called?" "The moonlight noodle, because it's only open once the sun goes down." By then Kakashi was unaware that she was still talking. Tonight, she had on a denim mini skirt with a light pink blouse to match her hair, and some nice dancing shoes. It made her look younger, though it wouldn't have been necessary for his opinion, but he loved it all just the same. He looked at little longer and felt something at his nose.

_What is this? Blood? Am I that bad?_

He was glad that he had a mask on because that would have been extremely embarrassing to him. He didn't even notice that Sakura stopped and he almost ran into her. She said, "Here we are." He looked and saw a beautiful surrounding; the restaurant was an outdoors one and had a dancing floor in the center. With cherry blossoms surrounding the entire area that even the slightest breeze could give you a rainfall of petals, and a glowing full moon shined down on the place. Along with the lanterns and candles, the place had a romantic glow. "This place looks more like a dance club than a restaurant." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, it kind of is, but you can order food here, and they got a bar. This is my new favorite place to go." He looked at Sakura, and then said, "Well then, I guess we can't leave, can we?" He smiled and found an empty table in the back. Once they got there food and drinks (beers), Kakashi said, "So, have you heard from anyone in awhile?" Sakura looked up and said, "Yeah, believe it or not, I do actually visit Naruto every once in a while, I see the rest on the gang every so often, but nothings change pretty much." "How's Naruto doing?" "Oh, he has changed a lot physically, but not on the inside, he's just as clueless as ever, but he's more powerful too, I would hope so since we're both jounins now." Kakashi nodded in agreement and stared at the cherry blossoms. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. Kakashi sighed and said, "I love cherry blossoms, they're so beautiful and graceful. To me, if you wanted to tell someone that you love them, you'd give them a cherry blossom." Sakura looked at the moon and said, "I don't know, I kind of like the moon more." Kakashi looked at her and asked, "Why?" She replied, "The moon to me seems mysterious and breath taking all at the same time, and I think it's romantic when the moon glitters upon the water's surface at night." He felt his heart swell up with that annoying feeling he knew he could never have with her, love.

Just realizing something, Sakura squealed, "Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Do you want to dance?!" His eyes widened.

_Oh God, what do I do!? What do I do?!_

"Sorry Sakura, I'm not the dancing type." Sakura seemed a little disappointed, but said, "Oh, it's all right, I'll just dance for a little while then." She got up and walked to the dance floor. He pulled out his book and started to read, but every time Sakura wasn't looking, he watched her. A man sat down beside Kakashi and said, half-drunk, "Why did you let a piece of ass like that go?" Kakashi was getting pissed, but of course since he was the master of self-control, he simply said, "It's none of your business what I do and don't do."

_And because I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of Sakura dancing and touching me._

The man hiccuped and slurred, "Well, if you won't do anything about it I wi-" He was immediately cut off when he fell flat on his face trying to get up and passed out. Looking at the passed out drunken man in disgust, he didn't notice Sakura coming towards him and pulling on his arm. He turned around and saw Sakura's face covered in little droplets of sweat and green eyes glistening in the moonlight.

_Oh shit… … _

He felt his pants tightening and scooted more towards the table before Sakura noticed. "Kakashi-sensei, please come dance with me, I look so stupid dancing by myself." He saw the puppy face start to form.

_Awe man, anything but the puppy face._

The puppy face was in full form when she said, "Please, Kakashi-sensei."

_How am I supposed to argue with such a cute face? _

"Alright Sakura, but just one dance." That was all she needed as she yanked him from the chair and pulled him to the dance floor. As soon as walked onto the floor, an upbeat dance song came into play. As Sakura started dancing, Kakashi was caught into a trance until Sakura said, "Come on Kakashi-sensei, dance." Now, Kakashi never told anyone, but he was a professional dancer, especially when it came to romantic dancing, but he was still good at this kind of dancing as well. Before he knew it, he was dancing to the beat and people started to gather around and cheer him on. Lost in the moment, Kakashi and Sakura were duet dancing, in exact timing with one another. Once the song was over, they got an applause and the crowd started to scatter. Then a slow beat song came on and Sakura was dancing in his arms.

_Oh man, she's so close I can smell her perfume._

His fingers started to twitch uncontrollably and were making their way down her back, but he pushed her away before things got out of hand. "Sorry Sakura, I said one dance." It didn't faze her as she said, "Kakashi-sensei, you never told me that you were so good at dancing." He smiled and said, "Yeah, but it made me tired, let's walk back home." "Ok." They were walking back when the wind picked up and a cherry blossom landed in Kakashi's hand. He looked at it, and then put it in Sakura's hair. She looked at him surprised when he said, "Just thought it would look good with your outfit." She smiled and continued to walk.

_That and that I love you……

* * *

Thank you everyone that has reviewed me so far. It really gives me motivation and I promise that this is a story you won't be disappointed in. Believe it! Because I've got writing experience! _

Thanks again,

Darkened petal :)


	3. An unexpected surprise

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 3: An unexpected surprise

Sunlight creeps through Kakashi's window. He suddenly opens his eyes and jumps out of bed.

_Aw yes, a brand new day._

He makes his way to the dresser, thinking of what transpired last night.

_If only I could have shown her more… … a lot more…_

As soon as he got dressed, he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, he said lazily, "Yo." Then looked and saw it was Sakura.

_Just can't keep your hands off me can you? Ha! I wish._

"Don't you think it's a little early Sakura?" Kakashi said pretending to be tired, not wanting to tell her that he was up most of the night thinking of her. "Hurry up Kakashi-sensei! There's something I've got to show you!" He looks down at a much sexier version of her training clothes and thought.

_Hmmm, I wonder what that could be._

"Hold on then, I'll be out in a second." And sure enough, he was ready in less than 2 minutes. Soon, they were walking down the street when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" They turn around and see Naruto running toward them. Once he got in punching range, Sakura nailed him one right on the jaw, "You idiot! I told you to wait at the ramen restaurant!" Twenty feet away and just getting up, Naruto hollered, "Sorry Sakura! I was just on my way!" Kakashi chuckled lightly.

_Man that never gets old._

Once Naruto caught up, he yelled, "Hey Kakashi! How have you been? Have you tried this new ramen? How come you haven't aged any? Do you have any new jutsu to teach me?"

_Sakura was right, he hasn't changed at all on the inside._

Sakura pounded him again and yelled, "Stop being so annoying Naruto!" Rubbing his head, he pouted, "Man, don't be so hard Sakura-Chan; I just wanted to know how Kakashi is doing."

"I'm fine Naruto," Kakashi said while helping Naruto up, "How's Jiriya doing on that new book?" Naruto said, "Oh yeah! He gave me the first copy of the new one to give to you." He looked through his book bag and finally pulled out the new book. Kakashi grab it before Naruto knew it was out of his hands.

_Sweet, Sweet Jesus, the time has come to find out what happens to that couple._

He opens it slowly, basking in the moment. The pages seem to glow and said, "Read me Kakashi." He immediately followed its orders.

* * *

Naruto looks at Kakashi as he absorbs himself in his new book.

_Jeez, he's just as bad as pervy sage._

Then he looks at Sakura.

_And I wish you won't hit me so hard, well at least not in that way._

He smiled, all those years with Jiriya have corrupted him too, but he'll never admit it to himself. They all started walking again, Naruto putting his hands behind his head asked, "Hey Sakura-Chan, why did Tsunade want me back in the village so badly?" Sakura shook her head and said, "I don't know, but gathering team 7 like this and letting us have a vacation before a mission. It must be something big." Naruto chuckled and said, "Sure Sakura-Chan, I bet it was just some scheme to see me again." Sakura gave him an ice cold stare and he knew to back off.

* * *

"I'll have the extra large special with lots of barbequed pork!" Naruto said as soon as they asked for his order. Sakura rolled her eyes and asked just for a regular bowl of ramen. And after the waitress tried to get a word out of Kakashi, she just gave up and walked away. Kakashi's eye zoomed through the pages at lightning speed.

_Is that book really that good? Nah, it's just Kakashi is all._

Sakura rolled her eyes again and she heard another familiar voice behind her, "Sakura!" She turns around and sees Lee and Gai.

_Wow! I'm just seeing everybody today. _

"Kakashi, I haven't seen you around in a while," Gai said, "It's not because your afraid of your arch rival is it?" Gai gives one his signature twinkling smiles. "Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi said mumbling, not even looking up. Gai face turns red and said frustrated, "Augh! Why do always act so cool!" Then he cools down and says, "Hah, I guess that's why you're my rival." Kakashi mumbled again, "What?" Getting annoyed again, Gai turned around and listened to the other's conversation. Lee ran up to Sakura, his face turning red. "Oh Sakura! It's been so long since the last time I saw with you being so busy." He blew a cootie heart, Sakura screamed and pushed Naruto in front of her as a shield, and it landed right on his forehead. "AAAWWW!! Lee's cootie kiss! It burns!" He started running around the place, rubbing his head and screaming. Lee said, "Naruto-Kun, you don't have to be so harsh." When Naruto's screaming did not cease, Lee turned his attention to Sakura. When he did, Sakura hollered, "Bushy Brows! Don't pull off that stupid trick ever again, I almost died!" Lee said, "Sakura, please, that hurts too." When Sakura saw his frown, she felt bad. "Aw, I'm sorry Lee; I did not mean to hurt you." She hugged him and he smiled immediately. Then Kakashi finally looked up.

_Oh Lee and Naruto, how I envy you two. Are age isn't far apart, but if you flirt with Sakura it's okay. If I did, they would think I'm just some old pervert, and maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm her ex-sensei. _

This got him frustrated, but he just started reading again. "Sakura," Lee said as soon as she stopped hugging him, "Ino's wedding is coming soon, and you knew that right?" Sakura thinks,

_Thanks for reminding me that Lee!_

"Yeah, she's marrying Shikamaru, I knew that, why?" Lee started to fidget his fingers and blush as he said, "Well, its tomorrow and I was just wondering if I could escort you there and to stay with you at the party afterwards." Naruto stopped running immediately and Kakashi was now listening to their conversation intently. Naruto came running back to the table and said, "Sakura-Chan! You can't go with him; I was just going to ask you!" Sakura looked at them both, then said, "Well Naruto and Lee, I was going to go with-" Suddenly she was cut off when they were frightened by the sound of a book slamming onto the table. They all looked and saw Kakashi. He looked back and grumbled, "I need to do some training." He got up and left. Naruto said, "What's wrong with Kakashi?" Sakura watched him leave and said, "I don't know, but I'll go see." Naruto and Lee were about to say something when Sakura raised her hand and said, "And when I get back I'll make my decision." As soon as she was out of ear shot, Naruto and Lee started to argue.

* * *

Kakashi 360 kicked a training post, breaking it in half.

_This isn't right._

He punches a tree, hurtling it back and a few more 50 feet away.

_I love Sakura too, doesn't that count for anything?!_

A Frustrated snarl escaped from his lips as he continued to pound things into the ground. That is until he heard her footsteps with his keen ears. He jumped into a tree, sat down, and pulled out his book before Sakura saw him. "My God, who destroyed the training grounds?" Kakashi shrugged and said, "Don't know." Sakura looked up at him and asked, "Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" He saw the worry in her eyes.

_Yeah, you're the master of torture Sakura. _

"Just a little aggravated to be suspended from missions is all."

_That was lame, but Sakura will believe me._

She did as she said, "You know what, I bet if you came to Ino's wedding and see all of your friends, you'll feel better and forget about the missions."

_There's only one person that could make me forget._

"I don't know Sakura." Sakura frowned and said, "Well, I won't push you on it, but you'll regret it later if you don't go Kakashi-sensei." And with that, she walked off.

_Yeah, I guess I would. There might be a once in a lifetime chance to see you in a dress as beautiful as you Sakura._

He smiled and picked up from where he left off in his book.

* * *

_Thanks for reading so far and it'll get more romantic as the story continues, but I like to make my stories long and I hope you do too! Please keep sending reviews so that I can see a different view and opinion of my story._

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : )_


	4. Preparation

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 4: Preparation 

Sakura rummages through her clothes.

_I know that dress is here somewhere!!_

She always wore the same lavender dress to every special occasion, and since she wasn't a bridegroom,

_That Ino Pig!!_

So, she could wear what she wanted, and she wanted to wear that dress.

_If I can't find it, I'll have to buy another one because that was the only one I had._

It wasn't that she didn't like to go shopping; it's just that she thought she never had the time with work and all. And, since she had to watch her own budget she became kind of cheap.

_Oh well, there's only a few hours left to get ready. I'll just have to buy another one._

She couldn't help but giggle a little, it's been awhile she went "girl" shopping. And, from all of her work hours it wasn't like she didn't have some money left to spare. She continued to giggle to herself excitedly as she walks to the fancy formal clothing store.

* * *

_Hmph, the only time I'm "on time" for something, and she's late._

Kakashi didn't see Sakura at the wedding, and he was always watching the doors to the entrance of the place where the after party was being held. Still, he hasn't seen a head of pink hair anywhere yet, and was beginning to worry. Kakashi wasn't wearing anything special, just a tux with his mask on. So, knowing that worry might get the best of him, he strode over to the bar and took a glass. He sat down and started to take a swig when he saw the most beautiful thing on the planet that his eyes has ever set themselves on standing timidly at the entrance. **(A/N: or eye, you know what I mean.)** He immediately started to choke on his beer, spitting it out, and it caused him to fall down. Her body stilled lingered in his head, she came with a Latino style red dress that shimmered in the spotlight, she had her hair styled with the back of her hair in a bun and her bangs were curled. She had red high heels, red painted finger nails and toe nails, and soft, kissable red lips. But, what got him was him was that she had a cherry blossom in her hair.

_And maybe the tiny fact that her oh so noticeable cleavage was showing for once._

He quickly picked himself up when Sakura spotted him. She came over and said, "Kakashi-sensei? I thought you weren't coming?" She thought,

_And I didn't know you'd look so nice in a suit. What?! What I'm I saying? Bad Sakura!_

It seemed Kakashi didn't notice her blushing as he said, "Well, I couldn't pass up free beer." He smiled as Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well then, if that meant you'd be on time for something, I would have promised beer to every meeting you were late for with team 7." They looked at each other and they started to laugh. It would be a funny thing to see Kakashi get drunk before a mission. "Billboard brow!" Sakura thinks,

_Oh, I know that voice._

Sakura whirled around and saw Ino glare at her, "What's the big idea! Why were you late for my wedding?!" Sakura hollers, "I couldn't find my old stinkin' dress, so I had to find another one you Ino pig!" They glared at each other when the bride groom showed up, "You girls won't lay off at each other even at a wedding, oh what a drag." Sakura smiles at him, "Shikamaru! Congratulations on the marriage, I got you two a present." She handed the present to him, then glared back at Ino. "Not like you deserve it or anything." Ino shouted, "What, I tell you what I don't deserve billboard brow! You being late for my wedding, getting me angry, and trying to look prettier than me!"

_What? _Sakura thought. _All I did was put on a dress._

Not knowing how to act to that last statement, she just mumbled, "Whatever, I'm sorry ok." Ino face became a little softer and she said, "Well, don't try to upstage me again and you'll be fine." And with that, she walked off with her new husband. Sakura turned back to Kakashi and asked, "What was that about?" Kakashi just shrugged, sat back down, and started to read his book. Sakura's eye gave a frustrated twitch and she asked, "Do you think that is something appropriate to read at a wedding?" Kakashi looked at her, then back at the book, and then said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." "And Kakashi-sensei." "Yes Sakura?" "You haven't told me how I look yet." This question threw Kakashi off guard. Sakura swore that she saw Kakashi's cheek turn a slight shade of pink as he said, "Uh, you look very nice Sakura." Pleased with his answered, she smiled and went to see Ino. They started to talk and giggle with each other like nothing happened as Kakashi thought,

_Some things about women I'll never understand. But that doesn't make me stop loving them._

Really just talking about one particular in his mind though. As the party continued, he actually quite enjoyed watching all of the drunks make asses of themselves. He also got to see Naruto and Lee get pounded on the head when they wouldn't stop staring at her, which always made him laugh on the inside.

And he sees Sakura sway her hips with the sound of the music. But, he did not like the fact that those same hips were held by some random guy that asked if he could dance with her.

_You're the legendary Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja that has mastered over a thousand jutsu. And you can't even win the heart of the women you love. And then watch her with another man……pathetic…_

This crushed him, but what could he do about it. He sighed and left the party, no one else even noticing him or he even thought that no one just cared. He walks slowly down the street, now that it was late at night, nobody was there except a full moon shining down and guiding his path. He cursed aloud and kicked a used soda can violently, sending it so high into the air that it seemed to head right to the moon itself.

_Why can't I do anything right?

* * *

_

Sakura sees that Kakashi is no where to be found as she looks around.

_Probably left because he couldn't handle a few seconds without reading his book. Well, I'll just have to hunt him down then._

"Hey babe, why we both go to my apartment," Her newly acquainted dancer Yavi says. "Hold on one second Yavi, I need to go the bathroom." He looked a little surprised that she didn't answer his question, but he nodded and she quickly slipped into the bathroom. Once she was in, she climbed out the window and started walking down the street looking intently for Kakashi. Unaware that she was being watched intently herself…..

* * *

Kakashi was still sulking his way to his house when he heard a scream, and he knew that scream all too well. "SAKURA!!" He roared and started to run at a neck breaking speed. He came to see her body sprawled in the middle of the road, and a hit on her shoulder that had blood trickling to the ground, and it started to make a puddle. He picked her up bridal style and whispered, shaking her gently, "Sakura, who did this to you?" She lifted her head weakly and tried to say something, but passed out before it came out. "Sakura!" He yelled and teleported right into the hospital.

* * *

_It's all my fault, it's all my fault, why can't I do __anything__ right?_

He watched Sakura breath in and out on her hospital bed. They said she would be fine, but they don't know what hit her. They didn't even know what kind of hit it was. Even Tsunade came down to see her, and in all of her experience that she had she was till left speechless. He felt his eyes well up and heard running coming quickly down to her room. He knew it was Naruto and Lee because they had just the message and it was morning already. "Sakura-Chan!" they both yelped as they both tried to get through the door at the same time. Once they got in, they were going hysterical, saying the same things out loud that Kakashi had just said himself in his mind. "Stop it you two, you might wake her up." They fell silent when a nurse came to the door, "I'm sorry, but visiting time is over, you guys need to go." Then she left. Both still in shock, Naruto and Lee walked out of the room. Kakashi opened a window and was about to leave that way when he turned back to look at her, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I promised a long time ago that I would protect you with my life, and I intend to keep it. I'll find out who did this you." And he was gone with the slight whisper of the wind.

_I know something's not right about this._

He leaps towards the 5th hokage's office.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking Kakashi, and I assure you that you have ever right to be suspicious." Tsunade said, and then whispered under her breath, "God, I was saving it until after the vacation." Kakashi heard that as he demanded, "Saving what!" She sighed, looked Kakashi in the eye and said, "We've found the whereabouts of Sasuke."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review. I know it's not that exciting yet, but all good stories must be told properly. Hopefully the story will interest you more as the story unfolds._

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : ) _


	5. Mission impossible

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 5: Mission impossible

_Sas…Sasuke……_

As soon as Sakura opened her eyes, tears started to fall from her cheeks. She had no doubt in mind that it was Sasuke that had hit her with his chidori. Only something that powerful can knock her out in one hit.

_But why…why did Sasuke do that? Why didn't he just kill me if that was his purpose?_

Now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

_Oh Sasuke._

Then she felt warm, strong but gentle arms go around her shaking body. She didn't care, she was too sad to care about anything but to held and comforted. She threw her arms around this person too, look up and saw her ex-sensei with a concerned face. "It was Sasuke… wasn't it." He whispered. This made her go hysterical hearing his name and she squeezed him harder. He tried to comfort her more by patting her back and he made a shushing noise a mother would make to her crying child. He saw this wasn't helping, so he lifted her head up by the chin so they were face to face, not even inches apart, and he assured, "Sakura, it's ok, I'll make sire it won't ever happen again, I promise." This settled Sakura down and she sniffled, "I know." Kakashi's face seemed to change as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She saw sadness in his eyes…. But something more, something that shined in his eye. He lowered his mask and Sakura gasped, this was the first time she has truly seen Kakashi's face. His face to was like a movie star's, with fine, angular jaw line, a nice cute pointed just perfectly nose, and the most kissable lips she has ever seen. To busy thinking of his face, she was unaware that those same lips were touching hers.

_What…wait…is Kakashi-sensei kissing me?_

Before she fully knew what was happening, Kakashi broke apart, pulled up his mask, and sat down before Naruto came bursting through the door. And he was ignoring the other nurses that were shouting at him to watch where he was going. "Sakura-Chan! You're awake!" He quickly came over and hugged her. She didn't even say anything about this, she was still looking at Kakashi who had pulled out his book and began to read. Naruto looked at her, "Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" Sakura finally stared at him and then smiled, "I do now." She didn't know if it was Naruto or Kakashi making her feel this way.

_But I've got a good feeling._

Then it was Lee who came bursting through the door, "Sakura-Chan, are you-" "Yes, yes, I'm fine, you two are acting like I was mortally wounded or something." Sakura huffed, getting a little annoyed with repeating questions. "Now since the gang's all here," Kakashi started to say, everybody looked at him, "I'll tell you all that we all have a mission tomorrow." Everyone's mouths dropped. Naruto argued, "Kakashi, Sakura-Chan is in no condition to start a mission already." Sakura was about to bop him a good one when Kakashi said, "We don't have a choice, the 5th Hokage had said there's a rogue ninja near the village and we must apprehend him before he causes some serious damage, and not to mention the large bounty he has on his head for killing an entire village in the lightning country." Lee asked, "I'm coming too?" Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes, we needed another ninja to make a team, and you're the only one left, so welcome aboard." Kakashi gave them a smile that resembled Sai's; fake, like he was forcing it. Naruto's face changed, knowing that his village was in trouble. He pounded one hand with his fists and said, "Alright Kakashi! We'll be ready then!" Kakashi got up and said, "Good, all of you meet me at the front gates at dawn with all the things you need, I don't know how long this mission will take us." He walked toward the doorway and was about to leave when Naruto called out, "Oi! You didn't tell us what this rogue ninja's name was." Kakashi stopped, looked back and said flatly, "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

They were all there by dawn, and a heavy atmosphere hung around them all. And with a deathly silence that it seemed it would suffocate them all if no one spoke soon. Finally, Kakashi mumbled, "Is every one ready?" We he got a nod from everyone; they jumped into the trees and started their long journey.

* * *

Sakura was glad she told everyone she was acquainted with that she was going on a long mission because she almost forgot about it and would have had to deal with it when she got back. However, her mind was elsewhere as she still thought of yesterday.

_I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei actually showed me his face……and then kissed me…could he maybe have felt sorry for me and give me a pity kiss…No, it felt too real, to loving for it to be just that. How long has Kakashi liked me this way? What should I do now? Am I supposed to give him an answer of some kind? To be more specific, what does he see in me if he likes me?_

She intended to find out as they all continued to move swiftly through the trees.

* * *

Kakashi was ashamed of himself as the team moved through the woods.

_Why the hell did I do something that stupid?! Sakura is going to hate me, she'll never see me as a friend again and I'll be able to try that suicide jutsu._

But he couldn't deny that he didn't want that kiss. He wanted to taste her lips, to taste her, and more so, he wanted to know how she'd feel about it.

_But she hasn't said one thing to me since then. That means that things are going to turn out bad for my heart._

His heart already ached just thinking about it. He didn't know how he was going to crawl out of this one.

_Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough, maybe all she needs is a little push off the cliff so that I could catch her in my arms. Well, if that's all it will take, she'll be lucky enough to see the other side of Kakashi._

Kakashi gave himself an idea and a perverted grin slipped across his face…

* * *

The sun almost set when Kakashi said, "Alright, we'll make camping here." Once they landed on the ground, Sakura huffed, "Whew, I forgot how much you have to run to get somewhere, and if we're going to the lightning country, it'll be a lot of running." Kakashi said, "Well, we know he retreated when he made his move, and that his hide-out is in the village where he killed all those people in the lightning country. So, I'd say we'd be there in 3 or 4 days, if we travel day in and day out." Sakura pouted at the thought and said, "I wouldn't mind if it wasn't so damn humid and hot." Kakashi could see her sweat covering her clothes, perfectly aligning her body. Kakashi could help but to be turned on by this. Trying to distract himself, he told Naruto and Lee, "You two go get food, water, and wood for camp, and I'll make the tents." They nodded as they jumped away. Kakashi started to set up the tents when Sakura came over and helped him. "Kakashi-sensei?" she asked timidly. "Hm?" Kakashi said, trying not to look at her. "About yesterday,"

_Here it comes…_

"What you did…it seemed like it was an accident, right?"

_……Well, that couldn't have gone any better…for now at least._

"Oh, you remembered that? Yeah, I was so close and I went to put on my mask, our lips slide across each other for a split second, I totally forgot about it." She gave him a look that screamed 'yeah right!!' but instead she said, "Oh, I was just wondering is all."

_Whew…_

"Then why did you have your mask off?" And she gave him a victorious smirk

_Oh crap…_

"Well that was because I thought something like that would cheer you up. You finally solved the mystery of what laid behind your ex-sensei's mask." He smiled and Sakura thought,

_Touché…_

"Could I see it again?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice. Kakashi looked at her, smiling, he said, "I don't think so." Sakura was surprised by this, "Why not?!" He leaned next to ear and whispered seductively, "I'll only show my face again when you show me something new of yours." Sakura would have punched a guy to the moon for saying something like that to her, but with Kakashi sounding so sexy; she couldn't help but blush deep red. He pulled back and saw her red face and chuckled. Then Naruto and Lee came back and Kakashi pretended nothing happened.

* * *

After everyone ate and they were about to go to bed, Kakashi said, "Someone needs to take the first night shift." Sakura said, "I'll do it." She jumped onto of the nearest tree and watched her surroundings, not really paying attention to them though. Soon, she was shook gently and awoke to see Kakashi. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" She mumbled. "Shouldn't you be awake?" he replied back. "Well, I was going to get Naruto in a minute; it was almost his turn to do the night shift." Kakashi said, "Its okay, I can't sleep so I'll go ahead and take mine." After awhile Sakura looked back at Kakashi to see that he was staring at something. "What?" He asked, "Do those panties have cherries on them?" Knowing she wasn't sitting very lady-like, she quickly put her legs down, and her face turned to the color of a cherry. Then she got frustrated, "Why the hell were you looking at my underwear?!" He casually put his hands on the back of his head like they were talking about the weather or something. "I thought they were nice, a woman should have pretty underwear in my opinion." She said, "Kakashi-sensei! Stop acting like a pervert!" He pretended to cry and said, "Sakura, you hurt my feelings." She huffed, "Yeah, well get over it." He laughed and she huffed again, "Good night Kakashi-sensei." "Good night, Sakura-Chan." She stopped for a moment.

_Did he just put Chan at the end of my name?_

She looked back and Kakashi smiled at her confused look. Then she went to her tent. She thought before falling asleep.

_This mission will be impossible to finish if Kakashi keeps flirting with me like that. Well, two can play at that game.

* * *

_

_I hope that you're satisfied with the romance in this chapter (animefan28), and it'll get better like I promised, but I want this story to be at least 10 chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!!_

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : ) _


	6. The games begin

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 6: The games begin

Sakura has been awake for most of the night, she couldn't sleep, and who'd blame her? When she knew that Kakashi actually liked her a lot now, but she still doesn't know how to respond back. I mean, he's her ex-sensei for crying out loud!

_A very sexy ex-sensei…_

Then she slapped herself, what was she thinking! She would never be looked at as a respectable woman again in her village, and she didn't want that.

_But I can't just tell him it's not right, he might hate me forever or worse, he might be sad forever. I'll just have to find a different way, but what would that different way be? Oh, screw it! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm not going to let it pass by without having some fun!_

She made an evil grin and rubbed her hands together, and then she looked for "The outfit".

_This outfit has never let me down before…heh, heh, heh…

* * *

_

Naruto snored loudly on top of the look out tree. He was being shaken by someone, he rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "Kakashi, Let me ha-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at a very, very, hot Sakura. She had a fishnet tube top and shorts that went to the top of her knee. And she had a black leather skirt and a black laced tube top covering most of the fishnet, but her mid-drift still showed. She also had on a pair of black leather high heeled boots. Naruto's face turned deep red as his eyes explored her body. Sakura put her hand on his forehead, "Naruto, are you ok?" She said in a sweet voice. The impact of the blood lost to his nose sent him flying back and falling onto the ground. Sakura giggled.

_Yep, it still works, now to try it on Kakashi-sensei._

She smiled and she jumped down to Kakashi's tent. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto hurt himself." She could hear him stir inside his tent and he said something, but it was too jumbled up to understand. "Kakashi-sensei!" His head poked out of his tent, he was about to yell something, but he realized that he was looking straight at a leather skirt. Sakura kneeled down so they were face to face, but that shirt made it hard to look at her face. Kakashi felt blood rush to his face…and somewhere else. "Uh, y-yes Sakura." She said, "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto hurt himself." "Ok, I'll be out in a second." He quickly slipped back into his tent. Soon, he had to change his mask because it had so much blood on it.

_Damn, _Kakashi thinks, _it took all of my willpower not to jump on her right there. How did she know I like the bad girl look?_

He chuckled to himself because that was a terrible thought and he knew it. He cooled down and stepped outside his tent and he saw Sakura still trying to get Naruto to wake up. As soon as she did, Lee came out of his tent and turned blood red and fainted. Sakura thinks,

_Guess I over did it.

* * *

_

They were finally on the move again, but the heat didn't help. Since they were traveling to the lightning country, and that country always had bad stormy weather, like the heat before a bad thunder storm, it was like that all the time and they were not use to it.

_It's almost as bad as the sand village._

Sakura thought this as she wiped her forehead and groaned at the heat, all too aware that she had a few pair of eyes stare at her.

* * *

Kakashi was behind the team to watch their backs, and Sakura ass. He loved the way the leather clung to it like there was no tomorrow. He heard her groan and he nearly groaned in response.

_Why is she doing this to me?_

Suddenly, he heard a faint sound that could not be heard by most people. He automatically removed his headband off his left eye and activated his sharingan. "Get out of the way!" He yelled.

* * *

Sakura turned her head just as she saw Naruto and Lee get out of the way, and a flying shuriken sailing straight toward her. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed out of the way. The shuriken hit a tree that was only a few feet away from her and it made a huge explosion. She didn't feel much of it because Kakashi was on top of her. "Whew, that was a close one, huh Sakura?" Kakashi sighed. Knowing that Kakashi was on her for a little longer than needed, she pushed him off and said, "Yeah it was, thank you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and Lee came over, and Naruto was holding something. "Here Kakashi, it's a note the attacker just left us." Kakashi took it and read it aloud, "If you want to ever find me, stay where you are." Lee said, "He's only saying that so that he'll have a chance to escape." Sakura said, "Or maybe he's just preparing for attack." Kakashi said, "We're staying, I've got a feeling that this area is surrounded by traps and if we try to follow him we'll just end up dead. But, to be on the safe side, we need to branch out in case he is planning an attack. That way someone will spot him and we would have the upper hand. Naruto and Lee, you two team up and take the Southern side of the area, Sakura and I will take the Northern side. Use your communicators if you need something, but Sakura and I won't have your signal so be careful." Naruto and Lee nodded and they made their way to the area. Sakura thought, 

_I've got a bad feeling about this. I'm nervous that Sasuke might be here of course, but also the fact that I'm alone with Kakashi and there's no way to get in touch with Naruto or Lee._

"You ready?" Kakashi asked. It broke Sakura's thoughts and she nodded. Then they headed to their section of the area.

* * *

It's been two straight hours since the attack, and Sakura was slapping herself just so she wouldn't fall asleep. She was laying face down in some bushes while Kakashi was only twenty feet away on top of a tree. They hadn't bothered to say anything to each other because they didn't know what to say. She sees him reading his Icha Icha book. 

_I can't believe he's already read that book four times since we were here. He must be just as bored as I am._

She wipes the sweat from her forehead for the hundredth time and feels a pool of sweat starting to surround her, and the sun wasn't even at the highest point of the sky yet. But, she is underneath some bushes.

_Imagine how Kakashi must feel with no shade and on top of a tree._

She starts to think that now would be the best of times to really get to know Kakashi. It would take their minds off the heat and they could escape their boredom. She touches the earpiece on her communicator. "Kakashi-sensei." "Hm?" "Do you have any hobbies except for reading that book?" Kakashi was a little taken aback.

_Is she trying to get to know me or is just making small talk?_

He didn't care; he just wanted to do something. So, he replied, "Well, when I'm not doing missions I like to walk through the village, watch the sun go down, then sometimes I'll go back home and cook. But, I always make sure my apartment is dirty." They both started to laugh. "What about you Sakura?" "If I'm not working at the hospital or training with Tsunade-sensei, I'll go to the hot springs or stay home and read, not Icha Icha books by the way, and sometimes on a sunny day I'll go outside and collect flowers to put around my house." They started talking about there likes and dislikes, and for some reason they felt they could pour their feelings and secrets to one another like it was nothing, secrets they've told anyone else in their lives. Suddenly, Sakura asked, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you want to play a game?"

_Oh, this will be fun, _Kakashi thinks.

"Alright," He says. Sakura sounded excited when she said, "Ok, I'll ask you a question, and you'll have to answer it with full honesty. Then, when you answer my question you get to ask me a question and so on." Kakashi liked this game, he says, "Ok, ask away then." Sakura asks, "Have you ever had a long time relationship?" Kakashi replies, "No, I either found a girl I just wanted for the night or the girl turned out to be someone I did not like. Now it's my turn, have you ever had a long time relationship?" Sakura says, "I haven't either, I always seem to end up with cold hearted jerks that only wanted me for one thing. And I'd always thought that they were so nice to me before, that is until he takes me to his apartment." These questions were bumming Sakura out, so she thought of a question a little more…mischievous. "Are you wearing boxers or briefs?" Kakashi almost fell out of the tree at this question, he felt his cheeks heat up as he said, "Boxers." Sakura says, "Oh, that's nice, gotta love a man in some boxers." He heard her giggle and felt his cheeks heat up more, but he knew how to play that kind of game as well. He casually asks, "What kind of bra are you wearing?" Sakura stopped giggling, and then she said, "I'm wearing a black laced bra that has the shapes of roses outlining them." Just thinking of Sakura wearing that kind of bra on her body made blood rush to the lower thigh area. **(A/N: cough, cough.) **Then, as if reading Kakashi's mind, she asked, "Are you thinking of me wearing that bra right now?" Kakashi gulped, was about to say his answer when he heard a noise behind them. "Sakura, stay still, there's someone behind us." They both waited, and then they saw Naruto come into view and he went over to Kakashi. He whined, "Can we have a break now? It's been four hours!" Kakashi says, "Fine, we'll make camp early, and if you left Lee back there go get him." Naruto said, "No, he's behind me." Kakashi nodded and said to Sakura, "You can come out of hiding, we're making camp early. As they started to make camp, Kakashi thinks,

_I was never in my life happier to see Naruto than I was then.

* * *

_

Lee came to camp and yelled, "Hey everybody, there's a waterfall near here!" Naruto and Sakura both immediately ran to Kakashi and asked nicely, "Can we go swimming please?" Kakashi smiled, "I don't see why not, as long as we keep our guard up we sh-" He wasn't even finished with his sentence before everybody ran to their tent to get dressed. He sighed and slipped into his tent to put on some spare clothes to go swimming in.

All of the guys were already swimming, except for Kakashi, who was just sitting in the shallow end reading his book. Naruto and Lee were climbing on top of the waterfall and having a cannon ball contest. Lee just fell into the water, making a huge wave. Kakashi had a jutsu surrounding his book so that it would not get wet, but he still got a little agitated when he was rained on by water. Naruto was about to go when Sakura came near the water wearing a pink bikini. Naruto's jaw fell five feet, causing him to slip off the waterfall, and then landing on the water with a belly flop. Everyone one could hear his belly hitting the water with a loud **Whap**!. Everyone winced in pain knowing that had to hurt. Naruto mouth made bubbles as he slowly sank underneath the water. Sakura walked towards the nearest tree, and with a flick of the hand snatched a large piece of bark that she put on the water and laid on, making a make shift float. Once Naruto came to the surface again, Sakura yelled to him and Lee, "If you get my hair wet you two will regret it!" The boys both shrugged and started wrestling because boys do those sorts of things. Naruto had Lee in a head lock, until Lee spun around he slammed Naruto into the water, forgetting that Sakura was too close and the water splashed on her hair. She immediately got up and snarled, with one eye twitching. They both were waving their hands and said, "Please don't hurt us Sakura-Chan, we're sorry!" Sakura hollered, "I thought I told you idiots not to get my hair wet!" They recoiled and waited for impact, but nothing happened. They looked up and saw Sakura smiling, and then she threw some water at them, laughing while doing so. They realized that she was playing with them and they started throwing water back. After awhile, Sakura got bored and she went back to lying on her float. Then Naruto came up with an idea that he thought was the greatest plan of all time. He went over to Lee and whispered his plan. After a lot of arguing, Lee finally agreed to help him, though he was blushing madly and he knew he was going to regret this later.

* * *

Sakura was about to fall asleep on her float when she heard Naruto's voice, "Hey Sakura-Chan! Come over and see what's behind this waterfall, it's really cool!" Sakura mumbled to herself, "Why do I bother?" But, she reluctantly got up and swims over to the back of the waterfall where Naruto's voice was. When she got there, she climbed up to the little ledge and saw that nobody was there. She was about to call out Naruto's name when she heard him yell, "Now!" Before she even knew what was going on, her bikini was gone, leaving her naked as she saw Naruto and Lee running towards the woods. She screamed at the top of lungs, "NARUTO!!" 

Kakashi was still reading his book when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him behind some bushes. Once he saw that it was just Naruto and Lee, he demanded, "What are you two up to now?!" Naruto smirked as he showed Kakashi Sakura's bikini and then hear Sakura scream out Naruto's name. Kakashi grinned from ear to ear as he thought,

_Ah, Naruto my good man, you've done it again._

He hears Sakura scream, "Naruto! If you don't give me back my bikini in three seconds, you're going to wish you've never been born!" Naruto and Lee laughed, they knew she was going to come out soon, and that was exactly what they wanted. Sakura started to count, "One….two…." Kakashi quickly hid before she said three. As soon as she did, they saw a blur and Kakashi heard Naruto and Lee scream, and he knew they were getting the beating of a lifetime. Still, he watched the fight to see if he could catch a glimpse of Sakura's body, but she was moving to quickly and when was done driving the guys heads into the ground she already had her bikini back on. She stormed off to her tent, content with the wrath she had given. Naruto and Lee's skin looked naturally purple since they had so many bruises, and they were involuntarily twitching from shock and pain. Kakashi dragged them back to camp and got Sakura to heal them, though she left a big bruise on each of their arms as punishment. Sakura thinks,

_Damn skippy that will show them to mess with me!_

Naruto said to Lee over dinner that night, "I don't think it was worth it." Lee shook his head violently and said, "Just don't ever talk me into something like that ever again." "Agreed," Naruto said. Naruto thinks,

_Not unless I ever want to sign my own death warrant!

* * *

_

_Sorry this chapter took so long everyone. It is the longest so far and I kind of had restriction from the computer. cough Anyways, hope you liked it and please keep reading and reviewing!_

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : ) _


	7. Give chase

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 7: Give chase

Sakura felt the softest touch on her skin, but the touch felt like death itself it was so cold. She immediately woke up and let out a gasp. Suddenly, she felt lips violently connect with hers. Her eyes were still open and she saw a pair of sharingan eyes stare back.

_Sasuke._

Sasuke let go of her lips, and she was about to scream when he put two fingers over her mouth. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," then when he saw her fear, he said, "What's wrong Sakura? Haven't you always wanted this?" His voice sounded lustful as he moved his hand up and down her body. She always thought she did actually want this.

_But, these few days with Kakashi has made me see clearly that Sasuke is just like all those other guys, cruel and only wanting one thing._

She said, "Not anymore Sasuke, my heart is no longer yours." In his moment of shock, she used the chance to push him off and run outside. She saw that everyone else was still asleep. So, she screamed that could have awakened the dead. In two seconds flat, everyone was outside their tent and looking for the trouble, and they saw it when Sasuke came out of Sakura's tent. He saw that they were all awake, and knowing that he couldn't take them all of them at once, he started to run. That was team seven's queue, they leaped after him. Sasuke turned around in the air for a spilt second and hollered, "Phoenix flame-jutsu!" They all dodged the array of flames as Sasuke got a little further ahead. Lee used his speed to appear in front of Sasuke. "Leaf whirl wind!" He yelled, kicking Sasuke to the ground. That's when Naruto came with a blue ball in his hand, "Rasengan!" he yelled, hitting Sasuke squarely in the chest. The impact sent Sasuke flying, he hit a tree and Kakashi's dogs appeared and pinned Sasuke up against the tree. Kakashi was already charging at him. "Lightning blade!" He hollered, slashing Sasuke. Then, Sasuke smiled and said, looking at Sakura who just arrived, "I'll return." Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Dammit! It was just a shadow clone!" Naruto said.

* * *

_Just as I thought, they are too powerful to take at one time. I'll just have to attack them one at a time. What I didn't think that would happen was Sakura's reaction to seeing me again._

Sasuke wasn't very far away from where team seven was. For some reason, he wanted Sakura more now.

_Maybe it's because I'm so use to her being obsessed with me, and now that she isn't…I don't know, but I want her more now. Who could possibly love more than me now?_

He looked at Naruto, Lee, then at Kakashi. All of them could be possible candidates.

_I guess I'll just have to watch and find out…

* * *

_

Sakura was still shaken, she had told what she had thought was her only true love that she didn't love him anymore…why?

_Don't kid yourself Sakura, you're falling for Kakashi and you know it._

This scared her more, and she started to shake harder. Kakashi kneeled beside her, "Sakura, are you ok?" She didn't respond. Kakashi picked her up and team seven returned back to camp.

* * *

After breakfast, Sakura regained control of herself. Kakashi asked, "Sakura…did he do anything to you?" Sakura looked at him and shook her no. Kakashi let out a sigh, but he still was worried.

_Why would Sasuke show himself like that? Was he trying to find out our strengths…or weaknesses?_

He looks at Sakura, who was sipping on some coffee and looking out in the distance. He promised that he will not leave her alone again.

* * *

They stayed there all day, waiting for Sasuke to attack. Though nothing happened all day. Then at night, when Naruto and Lee went to bed, Sakura was about to do the same when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around swiftly fearing that it was Sasuke, but seeing that it was Kakashi, she relaxed. "I can't let you be alone, it's too risky." Kakashi said. This made Sakura feel warm on the inside, she smiled, look towards the way where the waterfall was, and then said, "Come on then and let me show you something." Sakura pulled Kakashi to the waterfall. Kakashi was a little worried that he would be too far away from camp and not hear Naruto or Lee, but that thought changed when he saw the waterfall. The water falls down to the small pond, glimmering in the moonlight like tiny crystals hitting the water. The water at the bottom of the pond had small ripples stretching trough the water, except for the very edge that had a full moon reflecting off its surface, looking as if the moon was underneath the water itself. And, to top it off, cherry blossoms that were on the top of the waterfall had flowers drift down to the water's surface. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura said, looking up at Kakashi. He said, "Absolutely amazing." Sakura smiled and she sat against a tree, near the area where the moon shown on the water. Kakashi sat next to her. For awhile they just sat there, taking in all the beauty. Then Kakashi looked at Sakura, who was still wearing that bad girl outfit, and had the moonlight shine on her skin.

_Nothing could ever be more beautiful than you Sakura-Chan._

Sakura then looked at him, her face in awe, "What did you just say Kakashi-sensei?" He just realized that he had said that out loud. He blushed deeply, "Uh, n-nothing." Sakura knew what she heard, but she pretended she didn't hear it. Though, she laid her head on Kakashi shoulder. Kakashi could smell her hair she was so close, and it smells like a field of fresh flowers. He could feel his pants tighten.

_Aw, come on, not now, not when Sakura is in sight._

"Kakashi-sensei let us finish our last round of our game so that we each get one last question." Kakashi said, "Alright, what is your question?" Sakura looked up at him and stared in his eye, "Are you like all the rest of the men in the world, and be mean, cruel, only wanting me for one thing, and then abandon me when you no longer need me or love me?" Kakashi took his hands and put them on each side of Sakura's face. Then he said, "I love you and cherish you with all my heart, and when a person feels that way towards another, they'll never be mean, cruel, have selfish intentions, or abandon you. And, I'll love you until my last breath and beyond. I swear it." Tears started to fall from Sakura's cheeks; she has never felt any more love from somebody than Kakashi does for her. Kakashi asks, "Do you love me?" Sakura says, "I love with all my heart and no one can ever change that." Kakashi felt his heart swell; he yearned for this feeling his whole life, and nothing could have been more perfect to him. And, Sakura knows that she wants to be with Kakashi the rest of her life, no matter what everyone else thinks. Sakura puts her face on Kakashi's chest, crying tears of joy. She smells him,

_The smell is just so masculine and manly, maybe I'm over exasperating, but damn he smells so good._

Kakashi lifts her head again, this time with his mask off.

_How could have forgotten how beautiful his face was?_

He leaned in and kissed her, softly and sweetly on the lips.

_He so gentle, his kiss like, like…love. It feels so right…_

She melted and pressed her lips back. A small moan escaped from Kakashi's lips. He licks her lips, as if tasting her.

_And shit does she tastes so good, _he thinks.

He wraps his hands around her waist, and she wraps her hands around his neck. She starts to rub her silky hands on his neck and hair. Kakashi thinks that his pants might rip soon, and that was just from her touch. He squeezes her gently, and tries to get access into her mouth. When she parts her mouth, he immediately lets his tongue explore her mouth, her tongue follows his and there are in sync with each other, like they're made for each other. Both of their breathing quicken as Kakashi starts to take off her shirt. Then, for some reason, Sakura broke away. "What's wrong?" He asks. Without looking at him, Sakura asks, "You promise you won't get mad." Kakashi takes her hand and squeezes it gently, "How could I ever be mad at you my cherry blossom?" A slight smile escapes from Sakura's lips, but faded away as she thought of something. "I've never done this before." Kakashi asks, "What? You never made love outside before?" She finally looks at him and says, "No, I've never made love period."

* * *

_Ooohhh! What do you think happens next? Read and find out! Please keep reading and reviewing, I'd like to know what my story looks likes in the opinions of others._

_ Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : )_


	8. As one

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 8: As one

**A/N: This is ****the ****chapter everybody! So, if you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter. And, to my loyal readers, please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

**

_This is unreal…_

"But, I thought you had all those boyfriends. You didn't do anything with them?" Kakashi asked. "I've kissed a few of them, but when they suggested something I'd punch them through a wall and never speak to them again." Kakashi scratched his head, "Why?" Sakura hugged her knees and drew pictures on the ground with her finger nail, "I really don't know…maybe it was because I was waiting for him, I always thought that once you do that the first time with someone that a part of your soul will always be intertwined with that person." Kakashi understood now, so then all these years she has waited for Sasuke's return. That's when she looked up, "But now I want to be one with you forever." Kakashi felt whole at these words, and he's never felt this way before, and he loved it. But, he wasn't quite sure yet, "Are you positive that you'd want to do this Sakura, once it's done you won't be able to change your mind." Sakura gave him heart felt kiss, and then said, "Yes, I want this. Will you teach me one last lesson Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi gave her a big smile,

_Man, I love it when she does that._

"Anything you wish for Sakura-Chan." Sakura smiled at him, her big green eyes were illuminating in the moonlight. That was when Kakashi lost self control; He kissed her hungrily, causing her to fall on her back with Kakashi on top of her. Their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths. They kicked their shoes off and were exploring each other's body with their hands. Kakashi took off his jacket as Sakura felt his rock hard chest.

_His so toned, it's like a work of art._

She stopped thinking when Kakashi started kissing her neck, she gasped and her back arched up on it's own, making her stomach touch his very hard member. He groaned and pushed her back down. He gently bites her neck, leaving a mark.

_That way everybody will know she belongs to me, _he thinks.

Kakashi then takes off Sakura's black tube top and fishnet shirt, leaving only her bra at the top. "Just like I imagined that they would be," he said. Then he takes off her skirt and fishnet shorts while she takes off his shirt. They stared at each other for a little while, admiring each other's body.

_What's this burning feeling rising in my stomach? _Sakura thinks.

Kakashi then takes off Sakura's bra and panties, which he noticed that they were black with little pink cats on them. He chuckled and then looked at her again, which he thought was perfect and made just for him.

_Her body frame is just right, nice curves, and perfect breasts. She continues to amaze me._

Kakashi then continues to kiss her neck and slowly makes his way downward.

_I want this to be nice and slow._

But then Sakura pets Kakashi's hair, she moans, "Sensei." He automatically then grinds their hips together.

_But how am I supposed to do that when she's driving me crazy, oh well._

He whispered in her, "I know this will hurt, but I'm just letting you get used to it, are you ready." When he got a head nod, he let one finger go through. She intakes air fiercely, tears flowing down her face. Kakashi looks worried, "Do you want me to keep doing this?" She said, "Yes Kakashi-sensei, please, I want more." Then he slowly moves his finger back and forward until she looked comfortable, then put in two fingers, then three, kissing her madly the whole time. Then he took his fingers out, Sakura looked confused, he said, "Now, this is where the real lesson begins." He took off his pants and boxers. Sakura blushed deeply at the sight of his hard member. "I take it that this is the first time you've seen one of these?" When Sakura nodded her head, he leaned in and whispered seductively in her ear, "Then I can promise you that you'll want to see it a whole lot more in the future." He kissed her again, and as he did he slowly put his member in. Then he slowly started to move in easy to follow rhythm. She groaned, "Oh, Kakashi." He picked his pace up, then grunted, "Call me sensei." She wraps her arms around his neck and said in his shoulder, "Oh, sensei, sensei." He grunted louder and started to move at an inhuman pace. She screamed as he hit the right spot, "Sensei, something's coming!" Kakashi said, "I know, me too." Sweat glistening over their bodies, Kakashi saw that she was about to scream again and he kissed her, they both came at the same time. Both screaming at the same time. When they were done, they collapsed onto the ground side by side. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. Still panting, Kakashi said, "Now we are as one." Sakura whispered, "I love you." Then she drifted to sleep from exhaustion. Kakashi still lay there, playing with Sakura's hair. He watches a cherry blossom fall and land right on top of the moon reflection in the pond, sending small ripples across the water.

_Nothing could be more perfect._

He gently kisses her forehead and whispers in her ear, though knowing she was asleep, "I love you too."


	9. The secrets out

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 9: The secrets out

Anger flowed freely like stormy waves crashing upon the shore. Sasuke watched every horrible minute of the incident that happened between Kakashi and Sakura, but he let it be so because that was part of the ultimate plan. But, he despised the fact that Kakashi was the first with her, and he did not know why. And God it bothered him. He was jealous that he had sex with a woman that was annoying to him for all these years. And yet, he wished that he could rip Kakashi's dick off right now.

_I guess I really loved Sakura after all…and Hatake Kakashi will not live to see another full moon._

Sasuke was long gone from the camp while he was thinking this, so he started to menacingly…evilly.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt the sun hit her face.

_I feel the best I've ever felt since……forever._

She smiled getting up and yawned loudly. She was stretching, thinking for a moment that what happened last night was only a dream since she was in her tent. Until, Sakura heard that familiar sweet voice, "Good morning my cherry blossom." She saw his head poke between the tent flaps, it was almost comical. He must have carried her back from the waterfall. She kissed the cheek that wasn't covered by his mask and she said, "Good morning." He said, "Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is ready." Once she came outside, she saw everyone eating breakfast and she came over to eat. That's when Kakashi said, "I've decided that we're going to continue to travel to the lightning country, that way he might show himself again if we're on the move." They all nodded and they finished eating, then they started packing. Once they were done packing, they meet up with Kakashi and they were about to leave when explosions erupted form all around them. "Stand your ground!" Kakashi yelled. They made a tight each other so that they could see from all sides. Then, four Sasukes appeared, and then they jumped into the trees and started to run. "All of you each follow a shadow clone." Kakashi commanded. Each person started to follow a Sasuke.

* * *

Lee was soon behind one of Sasuke's shadow clones. Lee then tried his leaf whirl wind again, but Sasuke just pushed him hardly, knocking him into a tree, and then kept running. "He's become faster, but no reward is earned without effort." Lee thought as he wiped the blood from his mouth and continued after Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto's shadow clones kept trying to land a blow on Sasuke, but all their throws were futile. Naruto growled in frustration, "I can't even land a hit on him. Where's he running to anyway?" Naruto ran faster to keep up.

* * *

Kakashi threw a huge shuriken at Sasuke, "Shuriken manipulation jutsu!" He yelled. The shuriken fanned out in hundreds of smaller shuriken. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of the attack and dodged all of them. "He must really want to lead us somewhere if he's trying to get away so badly."

* * *

Sakura punched a huge tree, it collapses under the impact and starts falling, and Sasuke barely misses it as the huge tree came tumbling down, but he continues to run. "Why is running?" She thinks.

* * *

They all were lead to a huge maze between the rolling mountains that lead to the lightning country. Kakashi stops as soon as he sees this. He tries to reach someone on his communicator, "Can anyone hear me! It's a trap! Don't go through the maze!"

_Grrr, why didn't I see this sooner? He'll be able to kill us one at a time if were all separated._

He heard all of his team mates scream in unison. He lost his cool for a second and charged through the entrance, but as soon as he did the maze's entrance completely vanishes.

_This is not good……

* * *

_

Lee was receiving blow after blow, "No! I do not believe you Sasuke!" Sasuke laughed, "Oh, you knew it was true every time you saw Kakashi look at Sakura. And I can finally prove it to you." Lee looked into Sasuke's eyes just as they started to spin, his now always present sharingan eyes. Lee saw it all; he lets out a shout of rage.

_Yes, that's it Lee, be a good boy and kill Kakashi for me._

Lee now has a face full of hate, but a red glint in his eye. He disappears, now set on a new target.

* * *

"No! Kakashi would never do what you say!" Naruto hits Sasuke with all his power, but it was only a substitution jutsu. Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "You know it's true, but you just don't want to accept the fact that Sakura rather be with perverted old Kakashi than you." Naruto whirled around to knock out all of Sasuke's teeth when he saw his sharingan eyes spinning. Then Naruto saw it, and he saw every bit of it. Naruto then let out a roar that awakened the demon fox inside of him. The demon fox's cloak started to seep through Naruto's body as he leaped through the air. Intent on killing a certain victim.

Sakura ran through the maze still looking for Sasuke. She stopped to catch her breath when it started to drizzle. She hears the thundering clouds as she started to run again.

_Where could he be?_

She heard him from behind, "I'm right here." She whirled around, but her punch only hit then air. His voice carried all around her, but he wasn't there. "This is how I killed every last man, woman, and child, in that village in the lightning country. I lead them to this maze I made out of my chakra, separated them, and then killed them one at a time." Sakura was horrified, "Why?" "…Because killing my brother and Orochimaru wasn't enough, killing that whole organization wasn't enough, and killing that village wasn't enough. Because, it felt…so….GOOD!!" He hit her hard, and she went flying threw walls of the maze. He finally showed himself, "But maybe, you can fill me again Sakura." She got up slowly, not knowing what to do. Even with all her training she couldn't beat him if he did all those things, she was out of her league.

_Kakashi……

* * *

_

Kakashi had his sharingan activated and was in constant focus of his surroundings. "Show yourself Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke appeared out of the shadows like a slithering snake as the rain started to pour down. Sasuke lifted one of his hands and some of the maze cleared out, leaving a battle field for the two of them, but the maze still enclosed the area so Kakashi couldn't escape. Sasuke had his eyes closed as he spoke to his ex-sensei, "Hatake Kakashi, it will be so much fun toying with you. Then, watching you beg for mercy." Kakashi smirked as he got into an attacking stance, "I think you'll be at a disadvantage fighting me one on one." Still keeping his eyes closed, he said, "Your right, but I already thought of that." Suddenly, a green flash appeared and Lee was standing there by Sasuke, his fifth gate already opened. Then, Naruto appeared, three tails clearly showing and in a horrible rage. But, Kakashi could tell right away it wasn't all them with the red glint in both of their eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!!?" Kakashi roared. Sasuke finally opened his eyes, "I don't know copy ninja, why don't you tell me. Kakashi's heart stopped.

_I-Itachi's eyes……

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading and everyone, tell me what you think. Oh, and one more thing… (God this is embarrassing.) Please don't write any comments that you wouldn't let your mom read because my mom is so nosy and she reads all my shit. Please understand that this is humiliating for me and I'd appreciate it if you keep your comments rated pg. _

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : )_

_P.S. You would not laugh if your mom was reading your e-mails!! --_


	10. Breaking point

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 10: Breaking point

Kakashi stared at Sasuke's feet too late and he was drifted into the torture stare. **(A/N: I don't know what to call Itachi's stare, so I made up a name.)** Once again Kakashi was tied to the wooden crucifix that was still haunting his nightmares from last time. He sees Sasuke staring at him in the red desolate world with a grin that gave him a shudder. "Like brother to brother I suppose," Kakashi said, trying to keep his head level. Sasuke said, "Not actually, I have the stare, though not only will you feel the pain here, but from anyone who attacks you in the real world." Just then Kakashi felt a blow to the face, blood trickling down his mouth and staining his mask. Sasuke smirked, "As I said earlier, it will be fun toying with you, and then watch you beg for mercy." Kakashi's eyes widened as Sasuke pulled out a saber and stabbing him with it. He grunts in pain as he uniform starts to turn red. In the real world, another shadow clone of Sasuke appeared as the other one had Kakashi in the torture stare. He told Naruto and Lee, "Beat him, but do not kill him." With Lee's incredible speed, he landed blow after blow on Kakashi's stomach. Then Naruto clawed at his head and kicked and punched him everywhere. Kakashi was feeling it all in the other world. He screamed in pain, but was drowned out in Sasuke's laughter.

_What…what did he do to them?_

As if answering Kakashi's thoughts, Sasuke said, "Oh, I didn't do anything. It was you Kakashi with that affair of yours." Kakashi's body started to shake, not being able to take a beating like this for so long. Sasuke continued, "I saw what you did Kakashi, and I happened to tell your best friends this. And look at them now, you pushed them past their breaking point and they're going to kill you once I give them the command. If only you didn't do such a disgraceful and disloyal act, you wouldn't be in this predicament. I could even tell that Sakura didn't like you, she just didn't want to get hurt with that evil glint in your eye."

_That's not true, Sakura loves me._

"She didn't want to tell you that she'll still loves yours truly. Ha! She's kissing the real me as we speak." "LIAR!!" Kakashi roared trying to break free to get to Sasuke, but Sasuke stabbed his arms and Kakashi stopped abruptly to contain the pain. Sasuke came right up to his face, close enough that Kakashi could feel his breath, but not close enough that Kakashi could get him, "Face it Kakashi, your too old and battle hardened to contain love, much less to have any love from anyone. You should just wither up and die." Naruto must have scratched him then, because his mask was ripped up by claws. Kakashi then spat in Sasuke's face with more blood than spit. "Never," was all that he said. Sasuke let out a frustrated growl, hoping Kakashi would have cracked by now. So, he stabbed him harder.

* * *

Sakura was locked in battle with Sasuke. Sasuke made sure to dodge every hit, knowing that one good punch from the stronger and angry Sakura could kill him. She attempted a high kick to the head, but Sasuke grabbed her leg. That's when she did something he didn't expect, she grabbed his leg ankle and pulled hard, forcing him to fall on the ground. Sakura was still standing up, and had her foot on his neck. "Where's Kakashi?!" She commanded. Her smirked rubbing her leg, "Why would you like to know? I don't think you'd want to see his dead body anyway." She stomped down hard on his neck until he was gasping for breath. She said through gritted teeth, "Where…is…Kakashi?" It was then that Sakura heard Kakashi's scream of pain. She let go of Sasuke to try to run in the direction she heard it coming from, but Sasuke had her leg and pulled her down. He climbed on top of her before she could think. "What does it matter to you that the old man is hurt anyway?" Sakura glared at him, "Don't you dare say such things! I care for Kakashi because he's my friend and my teammate." Sasuke leaned in and said, "Don't lie to me, I saw you with him. You think you love him is the real reason why you care." Sakura tries to break free, but tons of blue chakra poured into Sasuke's hands to keep her down. "Do you really think that the famous copy ninja cares or even likes you? He only said all those things because he wanted to get into someone's pants, and he knew you're just a gullible little girl to take in all that shit. He's just like all the rest of those men." Sakura started to sob, she didn't want to believe it, but it sounded just like her.

_Why can't I do anything right?_

Sakura heard Kakashi roar something, but it was full of sadness. What was Sakura thinking? She didn't care what Sasuke said about Kakashi, he's the only person that made her feel complete. She felt a new strength course through her body and she began to fight back. She slowly started to lift herself up and push Sasuke back. He couldn't believe that Sakura was able to move with all the chakra he had in his hands to keep her down. Sakura could tell what he was thinking with that look. She smiled and said, "It's a strength that you'll never posses or bring down!" She pushed him off so hard that he went flying off into the distance. Then she meditated and started to focus in her chakra. She was trying to sense other high levels of chakra sources near by, and she found them. She got up and started to run through the maze. Sasuke reached his other clones through thought, "Don't let Sakura near Kakashi at all cost or the plan is ruined!"

* * *

Kakashi was a bloody mess, and his breath was faint. But his determination was a like a chain that couldn't be broken. Sasuke though was growing impatient. "I'll admit it, no one has ever lasted this long. But, this ends now. Die old man!" He charged and stabbed Kakashi in the heart….or, that's what it looked like at first. Then Sasuke noticed the blue chakra protecting his heart from the stab. "I can't die that easy with my cherry blossom waiting for me." Kakashi managed to breathe out. Then the horrible desolate world vanished and Kakashi was back in the real world. Sasuke backed away to Naruto and Lee, and his curse mark to form all over his body until he no longer resembled himself. Sasuke then started to form his chidori. "You can't protect yourself from this. This is where you meet your end Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi realized that he was tied to a tree and was too weak to move. Naruto formed his rasengan and Lee's fists were glowing green. Sasuke shouted and all three of them charged.

_I'm sorry Sakura…_

Kakashi breathed in, saw a flash as they all made impact and a huge explosion erupted from all the force. Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself on the ground. The tree that held him was blow away in the explosion and he was still there. But, he didn't understand why he was still there period. Then he found his answer as he saw Sakura's body heap laying next to him…his heart stopped. He picked her up slowly as his heart started to move into his throat. He felt for a pulse, and amazingly there was one, but it was so faint that he knew that she didn't have much time left. She opened her eyes and stared at Kakashi, and a smile appeared on her burned face. She took off what was left of his mask and put her hand on his cheek. A tear formed at the corner of Kakashi's eyes. "Sakura, please don't die. I take anymore of the ones I cherish dying for me. Please…don't leave me." Sakura coughed up some blood and said, "I love you too. I finally thought of a nick name for you. My guiding star, I know it sounds corny, but you're the only thing that leads me to something worthwhile in my live." "Sakura-" She kissed him one last time, and then her eyes closed. He let her down gently and wept over her body. He whirled around when he heard someone get up and saw Sasuke.

_You'll pay for this._

Before even Sasuke knew what was happening he was flying through the air and landed across the maze in the rolling hills behind it. Everything was flat all around him and lightning was striking everywhere. Kakashi appeared before him with so much chakra flowing around him that Sasuke has ever seen in his life. Not even with Naruto. Sasuke was getting nervous, "Where is his power coming from?!" Kakashi glared at him and said, "It only comes from the inner strength of the heart when you lost someone you have someone that is precious to you." Kakashi let out a yell that wasn't from this planet and charged the biggest chidori ever created. He lifted it towards the sky and lightning struck it, and a big lightning blade to form with Kakashi's chidori. "LIGHTNING BLADE!!" Kakashi roared, and he started to run.

* * *

Sakura was still on this earth, but she only listened to her slowing heartbeat.

Bump….bump….bump….

Kakashi picked up his pace.

Bump….bump….

He raised his blade into the air.

Bump….

Kakashi swung and that was the last thing Sasuke saw.

* * *

Naruto and Lee woke up at the same time. Lee said, "Ugh, what happened?" Naruto shrugged and then saw Kakashi crouched down beside a body. Naruto and Lee walked over and saw Kakashi holding a very pale and not moving Sakura. Both boys gasped and Kakashi looked up at Naruto. Naruto saw his face, but tears were falling freely from it. Then the whites of Kakashi's eyes showed and he fell on top of Sakura. The boys yelled for Kakashi as the rain continued to pour, as if the earth was weeping…

* * *

_There's still one last chapter to go. Keeping reading to find out what happens. Oh, and my mom read my story and she actually liked it! (Creepy, I know -- ) So, please review and be honest and tell me if you cried or not._

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : )_


	11. Love prevails

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 11: Love prevails

Sakura looks through the hospital window. She didn't know how she lived, but she didn't care. She saw the bouquet of cherry blossoms that Naruto and Lee left her. They shined in moonlight and with the shining stars. She then turns her head over to the other side and squeezes the hand she has held in hers. It took all of her whining powers to get the doctors to move Kakashi's bed beside hers. He left out a sleepy sigh and Sakura closed her eyes.

_I love you my guiding star. Ha! That's still corny._

(One year later)

"Wasn't it nice to have a picnic?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked up, "Huh?" Sakura snarled and whapped him on the head, "Stop reading that ridiculous book at the time like this!" Kakashi said as he rubbed his newly bruised head, "What's the special occasion?" Sakura huffed, "It's your son's first picnic, that's what." Kakashi smiled at his son that was playing with food and talking in baby language. He had Kakashi's hair and physique, but Sakura's eyes and unfortunately for him, her temper. Kakashi kissed his son on the cheek and his wife on the lips. "Sorry." Sakura smiled and grabbed Kakashi's hand. "It's alright, just watch this sunset with me." And they did.

* * *

_YYYAAAHHH!!! Happy endings! I just might cry, sniffle. LOL! Anyway, I want an overall review of my work and please tell all of your friends to read my work because I'm an aspiring writer in the making. Thank you so much for reading this story and get ready for the next one because I'm working on it right now. Believe it! LOL!!_

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : )_


End file.
